Heretofore, devices for the automatic feeding of animals such as dogs or cats has been accomplished by means of electrically operated machines which necessitated the supply of electrical current in sufficient amounts to drive the food storage bins and delivery devices. My invention, by virtue of its governor controlled, spring powered motor and battery powered, low power consumption electronic timer, and low power solonoid release-stop arm, allows the automatic feeding of animals possible in areas without availability of A.C. current. This is especially important to breeders and vendors of animals whose cages and animal confinement areas are often outdoors or in barn-like structures without easy electrical access, as well as owners who normally keep their animals outdoors. The device can also operate from standard A.C. current by means of a transformer for those using the device in the home or in areas with access to A.C. current.
Heretofore, such automatic feeding devices have, in most cases only supplied automatic feeding for a maximum of five feedings. My invention, though incorporation of replacable carousels containing up to 16 food containing sections allows up to fifteen days of automatic feeding and allows multiple feedings per day as is necessary for the proper development of infant animals such as dog puppies.
Heretofore, some animal feeding devices have not allowed for the dispensing of precise amounts of food thereby allowing either underfeeding or over feeding. Such devices also make it impossible to include food additives such as vitamins, oils, and medicines to be ingested in precise amounts by the feeding animals. This device allows very precise amounts of food and additives to be despensed.
Heretofore, most automatic feeding devices did not supply drinking water at all, thereby necessitating the need for the animal's owner to manually supply water and therefore making the owner's absence for any extended period of time impossible. In those devices that did supply drinking water, the feeding device itself had only a limited capacity as stated in the previous paragraph. This device allows the owner to automatically feed their animals unattended for up to two weeks with a constant water supply under conditions of easy or non-existant access to electrical power and also provides an convenient way for despensing food and water at all times.
Heretofore, most automatic feeding devices allowed only the use of dry dog food commonly referred to as kibble. This device also allows use of the so-called moist dog food such as Gaines Burgers, Top Choice, etc. giving the animal's owner a much wider choice of commercially available animal food.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.